el rojo es tu color
by powerdark
Summary: Momoko es una enamoradiza sin remedio, todos sabemos eso, pero... ¿vale la pena cambiar por alguien?, se lo han dicho todos y sin embargo no quiere escuchar, ¿Cambiara su opinion cuando conosca a cierto chico? inspirado en la cancion Bazar de las flans
1. ¿sola en el centro comercial?

Momoko se levanto emocionada tomo su lazo rojo, un short blanco, una blusa de tirantes blanca y unas zapatillas rojas. Bajo las escaleras encontrándose con sus padres desayunando.

-me voy- dijo mientras abría la puerta –se me hace tarde para ir a la nueva tienda que abrirán hoy- dijo emocionada mientras movía la mano en forma de despedida.

-hermana- dijo Kuriko –podrías traerme unos chocolates- pidió con ojos de cachorro su hermana

-está bien- contesto Momoko mientras hacia una mueca, después de eso tomo su bolso y se fue.

Caminaba por la calle tranquilamente llegando a un parque cerca de su casa, se sentó en una banca esperando a sus amigas, después de un rato de ver que no llegaban busco su celular para ver la hora, entonces se dio cuenta de que tenía un mensaje en su celular, lo abrió y comenzó a leerlo:

"Momoko no llegare al centro comercial contigo,

Lo siento mucho de verdad, pero tratare de llegar lo más rápido posible,

Por favor no te enfades conmigo,"

La chica pelirroja soltó un suspiro, no la molestaba, la comprendía, bueno al menos aun podía ir con Kaoru, justo en ese momento su celular comenzó a sonar de nuevo, ella contesto esperando que fuera su amiga rubia diciendo que ahora podía ir con ella, contesto rápidamente.

-hola- dijo esperando que contestaran

-Momoko, soy Kaoru, mi hermano se torció la muñeca así que creo que me tardare un poco en llegar- se disculpo su amiga

-no te preocupes está bien, pero ahora quien me ayudara a que decida que ropa debo comprar- dijo haciendo un mini puchero –tenia la elución de encontrar alguna blusa amarilla que me quedara bien-

-¿amarilla?- dijo Kaoru, sonaba extrañada

-si amarilla, descubrí que el color favorito de Marcus es el amarillo, así que si me visto de amarillo pensara que soy linda y se enamorara de mi, luego nos aremos novios, nos casaremos y viviremos en una linda casa rodeados de nuestros dos hermosos hijos y un lindo perro-

Kaoru soltó un suspiro por la línea

-Momoko, ningún chico vale la pena para que cambies- intento de persuadirla

-Kaoru, confía en mi yo sé lo que hago- dijo muy confiada en sí misma –además es solo un color-

Dicho eso ambas terminaron la llamada despidiéndose, Kaoru estaba preocupada por su amiga pero que podía hacer, solo esperaba que no le rompieran el corazón. Como la última vez.

La pelirroja guardo su teléfono en su bolsa y comenzó a caminar hacia el centro comercial, cuando finalmente llego entro a una tienda de ropa para todo público.

-muy bien Momoko recuerda, una blusa amarilla- se recordó a si misma mientras veía las prendas de ropa, hasta que encontró una blusa amarilla con detalles azules. Momoko no era fan de esos colores pero todo era por Marcus y como si lo hubieran invocado, el chico estaba ahí.

Cabello castaño, ojos morados, altos y muy bien parecidos. En cuanto Momoko lo vio sus ojos se formaron corazones, él la miro por un momento y ella disimulo tomo la blusa y fue a los vestidores cuando salió tenia puesta la blusa amarilla con tirantes se miro en el espejo e hizo una mueca, no se sentía muy cómoda. Pero eso que importaba, ese chico tenía que fijarse en ella la compro decidida y salió de la tienda buscando "toparse accidentalmente" con el chico

Hasta que accidentalmente choco con él.

-lo lamento no te vi Marcus- se disculpo Momoko mirando completamente roja al chico.

-descuida- le dijo el chico hasta que reconoció a la chica que tenia frente a él –Momoko ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto el chico viéndola

-nada ya sabes solo estaba de compras- comenzó a reírse nerviosa –oye… Marcus, que tal si vamos por un helado después- tomo la iniciativa bastante nerviosa jugando con sus dedos aunque dejando ver su blusa.

-me encantaría Momoko, pero no te lo tomes a mal… es solo que no creo que seas mi tipo- dijo mientras miraba su blusa haciendo una mueca, Momoko rápidamente intento cubrirse.

-entiendo…- dijo deprimida –nos vemos luego- se despidió con una sonrisa mientras trataba de no llorar, Marcus se fue dejando a la pobre chica triste con su blusa.

Momoko comenzó a caminar con la cabeza gacha, sin darse cuenta choco con un chico de gorra roja que miraba una revista

-lo siento- se disculpo Momoko algo deprimida, el chico la miro y se quedo en silencio, era una linda chica, así que era imposible no quedarse muda al verla, al notarla triste de inmediato sintió la necesidad de hacerla reír, ella siguió su camino, el chico la siguió.

Momoko entro de nuevo a la tienda, había visto una falda que de verdad le había gustado, así que entro tratando de olvidar lo que había pasado hace unos minutos. Tomo una falda, se cambio cuando se miro en el espejo su sorpresa fue grande al darse cuenta de que había tomado una falda amarilla.

-eso no te queda- dijo un chico que estaba al lado de ella, Momoko volteo encontrándose con un chico de cabello rojo y unos hipnotizan tés ojos rojos además de traer una gorra roja –deberías escoger otro color- le sugirió

El chico la miraba con una sonrisa juguetona de pies a cabeza, cosa que la hizo sonrojarse un poco

-que tal el rojo- le dijo dándole una falda roja, su sorpresa fue increíble al darse cuenta que era la falda que ella había visto, Momoko tomo la falda y se cambio, ahora traía la falda y una blusa rosa de tirantes –lo vez te queda mejor- el chico tenía razón, lo compro.

-soy Brick- se presento el pelirrojo educadamente

-Momoko- se presento ella con una sonrisa

– ¿Qué vas a hacer al rato?- pregunto Brick algo tímido y sonrojado.

-nada, estaba pensando en comprar algunas otras cosas- dijo aun un poco descuidada

-vamos, te invito a comer- dijo el chico sonriente, Momoko lo miro y no pudo evitar sonreír

-está bien- acepto.

¿Reviews?


	2. ¿de compras con un extraño?

Miyako se levanto temprano como habitualmente lo hacía tomo un vestido azul celeste hasta las rodillas, con holanes, los detalles eran negros y blancos. Además unos zapatos negros

-buenos días abuelita- saludo Miyako mientras bajaba a desayunar, su abuela la miro y sonrió

-buenos días Miyako- dijo la anciana poniendo un plato con huevos estrellados y pan tostado frente a la rubia –querida, se que tienes planes hoy pero necesito que me hagas un favor- dijo la anciana mientras la veía comer

-dime abuelita, lo que sea por ti- le contesto Miyako con su típica sonrisa de apoyo

-podrías ir al mercado para hacer las compras- pidió la anciana mirando a su nieta, la rubia tomo la lista y su bolso para hacer los mandados –gracias hija, eres un sol-

-no hay problema- dijo saliendo de la casa, justo en ese momento soltó un suspiro tomo su celular y mando un mensaje a Momoko, luego se disculparía con las chicas, por ahora tenía que ayudar a su abuela.

Camino hasta el mercado luego de media hora de hacer las compras Miyako estaba hasta el tope de bolsas, tanto que ni siquiera podía ver bien el camino a su casa.

-no te caigas, no te caigas- se repetía a si misma mientras sentía como una de la bolsa estaba colgando en su mano –por favor- suplico mientras la bolsa se resbalaba de entres sus dedos.

No lo pudo soportar más así que la bolsa cayó al suelo derramando todas las manzanas que traía en ella –genial- se quejo mientras dejaba las demás bolsas para levantar las manzanas, una mano choco con la suya al levantar una manzana, Miyako levantó la vista encontrándose con un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azul oscuro, el chico la miro a los ojos y ambos se quedaron un momento mirándose fijamente.

Hasta que el chico separo su mano de la mano de Miyako.

-¿necesitas ayuda?- pregunto el chico mientras levantaba las manzanas del suelo

-si muchas gracias- dijo Miyako sonriendo, ambos comenzaron a levantarlas mientras sonreían tontamente con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, cuando terminaron se levantaron del suelo el chico tomo todas las bolsas mientras sonreía.

-te ayudare- ofreció sonriendo –soy Boomer- se presento amablemente

-gracias Boomer- dijo Miyako tomando la bolsa de las manzanas –soy Miyako, de verdad muchas gracias-

Caminaron hasta su casa, Boomer le entrego las bolsas, Miyako pidió que se quedara en la puerta mientras ella dejaba las bolsas, el chico obedientemente la espero, cuando la rubia finalmente salió con su habitual sonrisa le dijo:

-muchas gracias por ayudarme ¿puedo devolverte el favor?- pregunto sonrojada, Boomer se sonrojo y miro para otro lado un poco nervioso, no estaba acostumbrado a hablar con chicas tan lindas como Miyako.

-no es necesario, de verdad- dijo mirando aun a otro lado

-pero quiero devolverte el favor, me sentiré mal si no lo hago- le insistió mirándolo con ojos suplicantes –por favor- le volvió a pedir mientras sonreía.

-está bien- acepto, Boomer mirándola, después se quedo pensando un momento -te invito a comer conmigo y unos amigos- dijo mientras se sonrojaba –seria como… una cita- dijo completamente rojo

-me parece bien- dijo Miyako sonriendo y comenzando a avanzar con Boomer hacia el centro comercial.

Cuando llegaron al centro comercial se quedaron un momento mirando todo impactados, hace mucho que Miyako quería ir pero desde que lo estaban remodelando había estado cerrado temporalmente, así que se emociono por estar finalmente hay.

Ambos miraron su alrededor hasta que centraron su vista en una tienda de ropa Miyako se emociono tanto que rápidamente fue hacia haya

-oye espérame- grito Boomer yendo con la chica emocionado.

Pasaron un buen rato en varias tiendas, mirando varias cosas por todo el centro comercial, quien los viera diría que son una linda pareja o viejos amigos. En ese momento el estomago de Boomer gruño, provocando que su cara enrojeciera, Miyako no pudo evitar reír, entonces su estomago gruño, ahora siendo que Boomer se riera.

-sabes, ahora que lo pienso te invite a comer ¿no?- pregunto Boomer recordando.

Hubo un momento de silencio y ambos se golpearon la cabeza con la palma de su mano, lo habían olvidado. Ambos inevitablemente se echaron a reír.

-vamos, aquí hay un puesto de comida que tienes que probar- le dijo Boomer tomándola de la mano, ambos se miraron y después vieron su mano, era la segunda vez que se tomaban de las manos, ambos se ruborizaron un poco y sonrieron, por alguna razón cada vez que se tocaban se sentían bien.

-genial, muero de hambre- admitió la rubia aun sonriendo, Boomer la condujo hasta un puesto de comida italiana.

Mientras dos pelirrojos estaban justo hay platicando y riendo como si fueran los únicos en ese lugar, los rubios los miraron y se sorprendieron.

-valla, mira lo que trajo el viento, ¡Boomer!- grito Brick levantándose, todos los clientes lo miraron pero a él no le importo lo saludo como si nada, el rubio volteo y lo saludo con la mano –ven siéntate con nosotros- invito, desvió su mirada a la pelirroja -¿no te importa verdad?-

-Miyako- grito Momoko emocionada de ver a su amiga, la mencionada se acerco al igual que Boomer –no puede ser, olvide que nos veríamos en la fuente, lo siento mucho- se disculpo la chica avergonzada.

-tranquila Momoko- le dijo Miyako y desvió la mirada hacia Boomer que platicaba como si nada con Brick –y ahora que lo dices… yo también lo olvide- ambas soltaron una carcajada ante eso, los chicos las veían con las mejillas rojas, de verdad que la sonrisa de ambas era encantadora.

-¿Cuándo planeabas decirme que tenias novia?- se quejo Brick mirando al rubio ofendido –pensé que eras mi mejor amigo- fingió estar dolido, Boomer se sonrojo

-ella no es mi novia, es una amiga- grito Boomer exageradamente, después se sentó en la mesa al lado de Miyako –además tu si tienes novia- dijo señalando a Momoko –y yo nunca me entere- murmuro.

-¿Momoko? No ella no es mi novia, la conocí hoy-

-valla que miedo, yo también conocí a Miyako hoy-

-disculpen- se acerco una mesera –podrían bajar la vos un poco por favor- los chicos asintieron con una sonrisa y la mesera se retiro, cuando lo hizo los chicos trataban de no reírse demasiado

Gracias por los reviews, le agradezco a **Jek-red08****catSeeU****eReneeMo** (si me base en la canción de las flans para el primer capítulo ;D ) **Koolkat97** y a **Kurousagii** espero también les guste este capítulo, gracias por leer hasta el siguiente capítulo n.n


	3. ¿una cita con un luchador?

Kaoru colgó el teléfono, ya le había explicado a Momoko lo que había pasado y aunque daba gracias de tener amigas que si la comprendan, sentía que debía de hacer algo para compensarlas, se mordió el labio por un momento, luego volteo a ver a su hermano, quien tomaba su muñeca izquierda con la mano derecha.

-lamento que tengas que quedarte conmigo- se disculpo su hermano con un hilo de voz, Kaoru sabía que trataba de no llorar.

-no pasa nada- dijo alborotándole los cabellos –lo que yo lamento es que ahora no podrás lanzar en el equipo de beisbol- dijo haciéndole una mueca disgustada

-lo que ahora importa es que debemos mandarlo al hospital- dijo Dai, el hermano mayor tomando las llaves y una chaqueta –llame a mis padres, dijeron que nos verán haya en una hora-

Kaoru quiso ayudar a Shou a levantarse, pero se dio cuenta que si lo hacia el chico se molestaría y sonrió, después de todo tenía el orgullo de un Matsubara, bien tenia la muñeca rota, pero eso no lo hacía un inútil, sabía que si le dijeran cualquier comentario eso respondería, no le sorprendió, ella lo haría si estuviera en su lugar.

Los chicos salieron de la casa, Kaoru cerró la puerta con llave mientras Dai le quitaba la alarma a su auto para poder subir a Shou, Kaoru bajo las escaleras de su casa y sin darse cuenta choco con un chico moreno, tan violentamente que ambos cayeron al suelo.

-Kaoru- grito Dai saliendo del carro para ayudar a su hermana.

Kaoru miro al chico con el que choco al mismo tiempo que él la miraba haciendo que sus miradas chocaran por un momento mirándose ambos a los ojos, la morena lo miraba asombrada, nunca había visto unos ojos tan hermosos.

El chico no supo que decir en cuanto la vio, un sonrojo surco sus mejillas, el jamás había visto a una chica tan linda, cuando reacciono, rápidamente se levanto y extendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-gracias- dijo Kaoru levantándose mientras sacudía su pantalón negro

-no hay de que- dijo el chico sonriendo -soy Butch- se presento extendiendo la mano-

-¿No era ese el nombre del chico que gano el torneo de lucha juveniles hace seis meses?- dijo Dai impresionado reconociendo al chico.

-¿he?- pregunto Butch sorprendido al darse cuenta de que alguien lo conociera –a si el torneo… bueno no es para tanto, quiero llegar a ser un luchador profesional algún día así que no creo que sea para tanto un torneo solo para unos chicos-

-¿Qué no es para tanto?- gritaron los dos hijos Matsubara mayores asombrados –Kaoru quiso entrar y no la aceptaron por ser mujer- dijo Dai

-oye- grito ella molesta por recordar tal cosa.

-le dijeron eso y comenzó a atacar al anfitrión del torneo y a todos los que lo manejaban, tuvieron que sacarla con tres guardias-

Butch se quedo asombrado ante eso, le echo otra mirada a la chica, definitivamente era fuerte, de eso no cabía la menor duda posible, probablemente llevaba entrenando al menos dos años pudo calcular.

-odio interrumpir su extraño romance- dijo Shou que seguía en el auto mirando todo lo que pasaba –pero si no me llevan al hospital, podría perder mi brazo- grito angustiado.

Dai soltó un suspiro y Kaoru hizo una mueca

-deberes son deberes- dijeron ambos.

-¿te torciste el brazo?- pregunto Butch mirando la muñeca del pequeño Matsubara

-no lo sé, pero me duele- se quejo Shou sin mover sus brazos de su posición

-¿podría ver?- pregunto mirando a Dai y Kaoru, ellos asintieron.

Butch acerco sus manos a las de Shou quien quito su brazo derecho dejando ver la muñeca que estaba roja y un poco inflamada.

-no está rota- afirmo Butch mirándola –conozco de primeros auxilios, podría vendarla si quieren- ofreció el moreno sonriente, Kaoru y Dai se miraron pensativos, la primera en actuar fue Kaoru quien saco las llaves y abrió la puerta.

Butch paso con Shou a la sala y Dai fue el último en entrar cerrando la puerta tras de sí, Kaoru volvió con vendas y una pomada para la hinchazón de la muñeca.

-gracias- dijo Butch tomando la pomada y por un momento sus manos se rosaron, haciendo sonrojar al chico luego tomo rápidamente un poco y comenzó a ponerlo en círculos en el brazo de Shou –esto te dolerá- le advirtió.

Shou tomo una almohada y la mordió cuando sintió como los nervios eran acomodados dolorosamente por la mano de Butch quien seguía su labor, Kaoru lo observaba detenidamente mirando como hacía cada movimiento, el moreno sentía la mirada de la chica, cosa que lo ponía nervioso.

Cuando termino comenzó a vendarla Kaoru tomo la pomada y la llevó a guardar.

-invítala a salir- dijo Shou simplemente, Butch levantó la mirada para ver al niño dejando ver su rostro completamente rojo –no se va a negar créeme- lo alentó, el chico miro para otro lado –tómalo como unas gracias por el brazo- Butch miro a Dai quien sonreía pícaro

Kaoru volvió sonriente y miro a Butch él la miro extrañado

-no tengo dinero así que quiero agradecerte de alguna forma

Butch miro a los hermanos de Kaoru quienes sonreían y asentían con la cabeza, Butch los miro por un momento.

-aceptare tus gracias, si vienes conmigo al centro comercial- Kaoru se sorprendió por eso y miro a Dai quien se encogió de hombros, eso para ella significaba "Shou ya está bien puedes irte"

-está bien- acepto sonriente tomando una chaqueta negra y saliendo seguida de Butch.

Cuando llegaron miraron todo y sonrieron primero entraron a una tienda de videojuegos, luego a una de patinetas y finalmente a una de música, cuando terminaron se dieron cuenta que tenían muchas cosas en común.

-creo que esa es la cafetería- dijo Butch señalando uno de los puestos donde había mucho alboroto –si aquí es- dijo verificando el numero del establecimiento

-genial entremos- dijo Kaoru emocionada.

Butch y Kaoru se sentaron en una mesa al lado de la de cuatro chicos que conversaban escandalosamente y se reian como locos, ambos reconocieron siertas risas y se voltearon para ver a los cuatro chicos.

-¿Butch?- dijeron ambos chicos que lo veian y despues miraban a su acompañante, el moreno se veia molesto asi que se quedaron en silencio esperando a que explotara.

-¿Kaoru?- dijeron las chicas que los acompañaban, miraron a la chica que tenia una venita en la frente que se hacia mas y mas grande.

-¿porque estan reunidos sin mi?- grito Butch y luego miro a las chicas y quedo echo piedra -tienen novias y no me lo dijeron- grito echo una furia -es todo, nuestra amistad se acabo-

-Butch espera- gritaron los chicos lebantandose -no planeábamos juntarnos fue algo de improvisto- dijo Brick mirando al chico con una sonrisa, el los miro -y para que veas que somos geniales y tus mejores amigos yo invito lo que comas- dijo sonriente y despues recapacito Butch comia como un campeon de sumo.

-bien- dijo sentandose en la misma mesa que ellos, entonces recordo que no iba solo sino con Kaoru y la habia ignorado cruelmente, la busco disimuladamente con la mirada y descubrio que ella estaba conversando tranquilamente con las chicas que acompañaban a los chicos entonces solto un suspiro de alivio

-pero eso no justifica que no me hayan dicho que tienen novias- grito levantandose nuevamente.

-no somos novios- gritaron los cuatro completamente rojos, entonces Butch se quedo echo un pequeñin, luego todos se echaron a reir.


End file.
